A known current control apparatus which outputs a control current includes a reference current generation section and a control current generation section.
The reference current generation section generates a reference current through use of, for example, a reference resistor having a predetermined resistance. Specifically, the reference current generation section generates the reference current on the basis of a current which flows through the reference resistor upon application of a predetermined reference voltage thereto.
The control current generation section uses the reference current as a reference to generate a control current which is an integer multiple of the reference current, and supplies the control current to a control target.
Such a current control apparatus is used as, for example, a sensor control apparatus which outputs the control current to a sensor so as to control the sensor (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2016-114412).